Changing
by kasumi misuto
Summary: 'Kau sudah berubah ya'/'Maksudmu'


Changing

.

.

.

'Kau sudah berubah ya?'/'Maksudmu?'

.

Fairy Tail hanya miliknya Hiro Mashima semata.

.

"Gray-sama! Sutekii!"

Sosok yang dipanggil-panggil Gray-sama masih saja melanjutkan kegiatannya berupa melakukan service atas demi mencetak skor terbaik di kelasnya. Namun ekor matanya melirik ke arah 'tribun penonton' yang sebenarnya tempat untuk anak-anak lain yang 'ngantri service' setelah dirinya. Namun matanya hanya bisa terarah ke arah gadis manis yang memakai pakaian olahraga yang sama dengannya.

Rambut birunya berkibar dikarenakan lompatan-lompatan yang dilakukannya sambil menyerukan akan indahnya gerakan gerakan Gray setiap melakukan service atas.

Namun…

Buaakkk!

"Muahahaha! Rasain tuh putri es! Makanya jadi orang jangan ngelamun melulu!"

Gray yang tidak terima dengan sebuah bola voli yang mendarat mulus di mukanya akibat ulah Natsu segera mengambil posisi dan menempatkan targetnya pada Natsu dengan presisi yang cukup mengagumkan. Bahkan kali ini sang guru olahraga malah mengacungi jempol.

"Teme! Woy! Disini tugasku ngambilin bola! Bukan jadi tempat target timpukan bolamu yang service-nya enggak bisa sempurna kaya aku!"

"Uaapaaa! Coba ulangi sekali lagi! Mumpung bola di kranjang masih banyak!"

"Mau ngajak berantem?! Ha?!"

Sang guru olahraga hanya menguap dan menyuruh siswa lain untuk segera melakukan service demi ujian praktek olahraga yang selesa tepat waktu. Omong-omong soal dua orang yang rival-an tadi, mereka menyingkir sendiri sambil meneruskan adu mulut mereka.

.

.

.

Gray hanya bisa menghela napas, kenapa pula dia harus duduk di depan cewek yang bernama Juvia ini? Apakah Kami-sama sedang tidak ingin bermurah hati dengan memberkati tangannya agar bisa mengambil undian kursi duduk yang lebih baik?

Setidaknya dia tidak harus bertengkar dengan Natsu yang ternyata mendapatkan kursi duduk di tempat paling belakang. Dan si rambut warna sakura itu malah sibuk ngambek habis-habisan.

Pffttt!

Namun dia segera merasakan kedinginan yang aneh, ketika menoleh ke belakang dia menemukan alasan kenapa dia merinding secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu dikarenakan cewek berambut biru yang terus menerus menatap punggungnya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Juvia menyukainya. Dia berpikir kalau Juvia hanya bertindak bak penggemar, bukan sebagai seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta pada dirinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul untuk membalas pertanyaan tersirat dari Gray.

"Karena Gray yang sedang tersenyum itu sangat keren!"

Tipikal sang penggemar. Bukannya menyombongkan diri, namun dia sudah biasa dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Dan orang lainnya yang seperti ini adalah rival-nya, Natsu dragneel.

Karena tempat duduk mereka yang berdekatan, mau tak mau dirinya harus sering bekerja kelompok bersama gadis yang begitu menyukai pelajaran kimia itu. Kenapa bisa tahu? Hal itu dikarenakan Juvia yang sering mengajaknya mengobrol meskipun ujung-ujungnya Gray lah yang mendengarkan. Bergaul dengan Juvia lumayan juga.

Dia sudah mampu untuk mengerjakan soal-soal kimia yang tidak dia bisa.

Dia mampu meraih peringkat satu di kelasnya dan berhasil dalam mengolok-olok Natsu.

Namun Gray bukan tipikal orang yang hanya berteman lalu tinggal.

Namun dirinya tidak bisa berlaku seperti ini.

Jujur saja,dia sama sekali tidka merasakan sensasi apapun ketika bersama dengan Juvia. Juvia sudah terlalu baik padanya, sebagai seorang teman tentu saja dia tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu pada Juvia yang tentu saja sudah memndam perasaan padanya.

Berkali-kali Gray mencoba untuk menolak secara halus pernyataan cinta dari Juvia. Dan gadis berambut biru itu hanya menjawab dengan 'tidak masalah untuk sekarang, yang jelas Juvia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Gray-sama!'

Hal itulah yang membuat Gray semakin risih. Puncaknya adalah ketika kelulusan SMA. dia segera menghilang ketika upacara perpisahan berakhir. Berharap untuk segera pergi dari cewek berambut biru itu.

.

.

.

"Bibi Juvi! Aku mau yang itu!"

"Iya iya! Tunggu dulu! Rogue, kamu tunggu dulu disini ya! Oh ya, Rogue mau minta apa? Sekalian bibi belikan!"

Anak itu hanya menggeleng tanda tidak mau, dengan cepat dia segera menyusul bocah blondie yang kemungkinan besar mewarisi gen sang ayah berupa sikap yang tidak mau hilang. Meskipun penampilannya lebih ke arah sang ibu, namun sikapnya benar-benar mengambil sikap sang ayah.

Dengan ekor matanya, dia dapat melihat kalau bocah yang satunya hanya berjalan tenang menuju ke air mancur terdekat dan duduk-duduk di pinggirannya, dia menghela napas lega dan segera berlari menuju ke arah si blondie yang sedang sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk makanan yang terpampang di etalase.

"Tunggu dulu, Sting-kun! Jangan ngambil dulu sebelum membayar!"

"Aku mau yang itu!"

"Iya iya! Sebentar, akan kuambilkan setelah kita membayar ke kasirnya!"

"Yaudah kalau gitu! Ayo cepetan!"

.

.

Suara kereta api mulai mereda ketika roda-roda itu berhenti bergulir, beberapa orang penjaga membantu para penumpang yang kesulitan untuk masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Gadis berambut biru itu segera menarik tangan kedua bocah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Yang satunya hanya menurut sedangkan yang satunya malah sibuk dengan pemandangan yang cukup 'wah' baginya.

"Ayo kalian masuk saja dulu! Nah, Sting-kun tolong geser sedikit ya… biar aku sama Rogue dapet tempat!"

"Hup! Uwaa….. aku bisa liat pohon-pohon yang ijo-ijo disana! Waa!"

"Biasa aja kali!"

"Rogue!"

Juvia hanya terkikik melihat tingkah polah kedua bocah itu. Entah kenapa serasa melihat Gajeel dan Natsu dalam versi mini. Seandainya rambut Sting yang blonde itu mewarisi gen dari sang ayah yang berwarna merah sakura, dijamin pemandangannya akan lebih 'menarik'.

"Um, permisi."

Seorang petugas mengetuk pintu ruangan VIP tempat dirinya dan kedua bocah itu. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ano…. Sumimasen desuta untuk sebelumnya. Tapi bisakah kalau seandainya kami memasukkan satu penumpang lagi di ruangan ini? Gerbong paling belakang tidak dapat digunakan akibat masalah teknis.

Juvia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu terimakasih banyak, Nyonya."

"Iie… daijoubu desu…"

Petugas itupun segera beralih untuk menjemput penumpang yang katanya mau 'menumpang' di ruangannya. Sedangkan Sting sendiri malah merengek meminta permen apel yang dijual di luar ruangan. Takut-takut jika meninggalkan Rogue dan akhirnya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, maka Juvia juga mengajak Rogue untuk berjalan keluar.

Perjalanan mereka untuk mencapai tempat penjualan manisan akhirnya telah terbayar dengan Sting yang sudah bisa diam dan Rogue yang ternyata menginginkan permen. Juvia hanya bisa berharap kalau dua bocah kecil ini tidak cerita ke ibu mereka kalau sang Bibi ternyata membelikan mereka jajan.

Yups,

Juvia memperhatikan gigi Sting yang sedang sibuk mengunyah permen apel yang baru saja dibelikan olehnya. Tiga hari yang lalu Sting baru saja cabut gigi diakibatkan sakit gigi setelah dibelikan banyak permen oleh Mirajane.

"Sudah kan jajannya? Sekarang ayo kita-"

Hentakan kecil dari tangan mungil bermarga redfox itu segera membuat Juvia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh si kecil. Seorang lelaki bermantel putih dan bertopi serta berkacamata terlihat memasuki ruangan setelah seorang petugas menunjuk ruangannya. Ternyata penumpang tambahannya adalah seorang lelaki yang Juvia kira seumurannya.

Namun entah kenapa Juvia merasa familiar…

"Woah! Orang itu keren banget ya! Ayo kita masuk!" ucap si kecil bermarga Dragneel itu sambil menarik-narik Juvia dengan aura excited-nya. Juvia hanya bisa tertatih-tatih sambil mengarahkan ekor matanya pada Rogue yang ternyata mengikuti mereka berdua dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

"Hup! Uwaa….. lihat-lihat! Pohon ijo-ijo nya udah berubah jadi kaya gitu!"

"Minna… berhati-hatilah kalau berjalan!"

"Aku tidak seperti dia!"

"Rogue…."

"Aku kan tidak bertingkah bak Sting!"

"Ya ya…."

"Kok Rogue dimaafkan sih?!"

"Karena Sting-kun tidak bisa diam," ucap Juvia dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Sting pun langsung terdiam ketika melihat aura gelap segelap Lucy Dragneel yang membawa panci sebagai alat untuk menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Kau pasti menikah muda…"

Juvia tersentak ketika terdengar suara maskulin yang ternyata berasal dari sosok yang duduk di depannya. Sosok itu segera melepaskan topinya dan Juvia pun tersentak.

"Kurasa kau sudha menemukan pilihan hidupmu ya?"

"He?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sting melompat ke depan Juvia sambil berposisi bak seseorang yang berniat untuk melindungi sesuatu.

"Bibi, jangan khawatir! Aku akan melindungi bibi dan menjadi pahlawan!"

Juvia hanya tersenyum kikuk atas ulah kedua bocah yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya ini. Sedangkan Sting malah sibuk membrontak ketika tubuhnya diangkat dan didudukkan dengan paksa oleh Juvia.

"Jadi dia bukan anakmu? Oh, kukira mereka berdua adalah anakmu. Ternyata kau punya anak yang baik juga ya?" ucap sosok itu sambil berniat untuk mengusap kepala Rogue. Namun Rogue segera berpindah tempat sebagai pesan tersirat bahwa dia tidak ingin dibegitukan. Sosok itu hanya tertawa garing.

"Benar-benar manis."

"Tidak, mereka bukan anak-anakku. Yang ini namanya Rogue, anak dari Gajeel dan juga Levy. Terus yang ini namanya Sting, anak dari Natsu dan juga Lucy."

"O-oh… jadi mereka sudah punya anak ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau anak mereka seperti ini rupanya. Dan kamu sendiri? Kerja dimana? Ataukah meneruskan ke jenjang kuliah?"

"Aku sudah wisuda strata satu dua bulan lalu. Aku akan kembali ke Magnolia karena ada pekerjaan bagus untukku disana."

"Sou ka…"

"Gray sendiri bagaimana?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Gray itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Juvia kini telah berubah sepenuhnya. Dia tidak mendengarkan kata 'Gray-sama' lagi dari si rambut biru itu. Juvia kini telah dewasa.

"Aku masih meneruskan ke S 2…."

"Sou ka…"

Gray hanya bisa tersenyum atas kekonyolan dirinya yang masih berharap dapat menemui Juvia. Dia memang bertemu degna Juvia, namun dalam versi yang berbeda. Versi yang lebih dewasa dan lebih bisa menguasai diri.

Pikirannya melayang mengenai apakah Juvia masih memikirkan dirinya ataukah masa-masa SMA itu hanyalah cinta sesaat yang tentu saja akan berubah ketika sang pujaan hati menemukan pasangan hidup yang sebenarnya?

Mungkin begitu…

Gray menghela napas kecewa. Semasa kuliah, dia selalu saja mendapatkan gambaran Juvia yang tentu saja mengambil jurusan kuliah yang berbeda. Bukan jurusan saja, namun Universitas yang berbeda pula.

Dan entah kenapa kalimat Juvia mengenai 'berjuang untuk mendapatkan Gray-sama' terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dan sekarang secara tak langsung Juvia telah mendapatkan hatinya. Dan sekarang ketika Juvia telah mendapatkan hatinya, tanpa dia sadari Juvia telah melunturkan perasaannya.

Bagaimana ini?

Awalnya dia sudah cukup kecewa mengenai Juvia yang sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak yang telah ditepis langsung oleh Juvia. Namun sikap Juvia yang seperti itu membuatnya merasa lebih kecewa lagi mengingat perasaannya yang terlanjur menyukai Juvia.

Pada awalnya Gray menganggap kalau itu hanyalah akibat dari keseringan bersama Juvia. Namun tanpa disadari dia telah jatuh dalam 'perjuangan' Juvia yang dulu.

"Gray?"

Gray tersentak seketika dan segera mencari-cari alasan mengenai kenapa dirinya yang melamun. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya dan membiarkannya lenyap terbawa arus waktu persis seperti yang Juvia lakukan.

"Ne ne, Oji-san! Apakah Oji-san itu temennya bibi Juvia?! Kok aku enggak pernah lihat?!"

"Apua! Heh bocah! Bisa-bisanya kau panggil aku paman! Aku itu masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil paman! Setidaknya manggil Onii-san kek!" ucap Gray agak emosi melihat Sting yang makin lama makin mirip dengan Natsu saja.

"Bibi Juvia juga tidak keberatan untuk dipanggil Bibi. Kalian berdua kan seumuran."

"Sasuga Rogue! Kau memang temanku yang paling baik!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membelamu."

Gray mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Juvia yang sibuk menahan tawa. Lantas dirinya tersenyum juga ujung-ujungnya.

Perbincangan pun hanya masalah pengalaman ketika mereka mash di bangku kuliah. Tanpa terasa kereta yang membawa mereka berdua segera mengerem dengan lambat ketika stasiun Magnolia terlihat dengan jelas.

"Hahaha! Tak kusangka Natsu akhirnya bisa menikah dengan Lucy!"

"Awalnya kupikir juga begitu!"

"Ne Juvia, kau sudah berubah ya?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Sampai ketemu lagi!" ucap Gray sambil membuka pintu ruangan dan berlalu dengan santai. Diliriknya Juvia yang ternyata sudha beralih posisi menjadi berada di dekat daun pintu gerbong.

"Maksudmu diriku yang selalu memanggilmu Gray-sama dan Gray-sama?"

Gray tersenyum.

Dan menentukan keputusannya untuk 'membalas' Juvia.

Apa salahnya untuk berjuang menggapai cinta Juvia? Mengingat dirinya yang belum 'memberikan' apapun untuk membalas perjuangan Juvia di masa-masa SMA?

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya? Nde, bagaimana kalau jam delapan malam hari sabtu di taman bunga Magnolia? Kebetulan aku membawa pulpen dan kertas. Setidaknya kalau kau meninggalkan alamatmu disini aku akan menjemputmu."

"Lalu?"

"Tebak saja sendiri…"

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

My first Fairy tail Fanfic is here! Muahahahahaha- ditampol

Baru pertama kali bikin fanfic Fairy tail jadi agak merasa canggung juga sih! Apalagi Kasumi juga agak kesulitan dalam menentukan kalimat biar cocok sama karakter para pemainnya.

Akhir kata,

Review?


End file.
